flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The haunted Tails Doll
At first, I was a skeptic in the paranormal and the supernatural. Every time something strange would happen I would find an explanation. But in these recent years what happened to my family could not be explained. My son Daniel was the biggest fan of Sonic I have ever known. He had every Sonic game as a collection on his video game shelf. We would play Sonic games four nights a week, The last game that we played before the incident was Sonic R. It was a Sonic racing game that had pretty bad controls, only 4 tracks, and many frustrating parts. But we had fun in the end. Once I played as the Tails Doll to see if this character had better controls. But no, he did not! For some odd reason, the Tails Doll was my son's favorite... because of its rarity and textures. But I thought the Tails Doll seemed odd and out of place for a Sonic game character. And of course, the only gift he wanted for his birthday was a Sonic R Tails Doll plushie. It was very hard to find. I searched on eBay, Amazon, and more! Five days later I found one on wish. Wish is a website where they sell things for a fair amount of money. It cost 5 dollars and 12 cents. The description seemed rather scary. That's what it said. "It is a small doll that can somehow stand on its own and talk to children. "Please take it away from me..." I decided to check the reviews but there were none. So I bought it and it was already being shipped. Two months later it finally came into the post office. I brought it to my house to give it to my son. When he opened the box the doll seemed bruised and a little broken but he loved it anyway. Everyone else seemed terrified of that doll. It had these dark and white eyes and this red diamond hanging from a small cable. It was orange and white and it resembled the Sonic R character to a T. My son thanked me and played with it in his room. Everyone else told me that they felt a feeling of being crushed and the feeling of terror, but I told them that it was probably their imaginations. That night I heard a voice in my son's room. The voice sounded like a child's voice. I checked his room and well, nothing out of the ordinary was going on. The next morning my son seemed tired and he also was more negative towards us. He kept screaming in rage when he failed his homework and when he made a mess. My son's overall anger became worse as the months passed, but I could not help him out. The paranormal occurrences were the most active in the year 2015. Sometimes I would hear footsteps outside my room and they would stop at my son's room. And these noises that I kept hearing while I was alone at night... it was a mix of screaming and laughing, and when I searched for the sounds I would never find them. When I would wake up, I would check up on my son. Items seemed to have been thrown or broken into pieces but my son had no reaction, as if nothing happened. My most traumatic event was when my son was covered with scratches on his back and that damn doll was right next to him; it's at this point that I knew that the doll was no ordinary doll. I should have called a priest, but that doll somehow forced me to deny any help. At Christmas of 2015 my son seemed possessed. His eyes were completely dark and he seemed tired and weak. His violence was the worst that night. He punched his own mother and screamed in pain as he ran to the backdoor. Fortunately I grabbed him and the doll and met a priest that ended up saving my son by attending a Exorcism. It took 3 weeks until he was completely cured. The priest told me to burn the doll before it caused more damage and I immediately started a fire. The doll felt cold as if it was frozen and I saw its eyes moving towards mine. I threw it into the fire and it screamed this high-pitched, disembodied scream, and it shook violently as it became ashes. In these past few years we have been at peace and negativity was completely washed away. Sequel: The Tails dolls return Category:Stories Category:Horror Category:Soulz Studios